


Involuntary Reactions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Flirting, Healing, Post-Canon, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: P.T. is hell. So are lollipops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary Reactions

Maria Ross was one of the guys. Yeah, yeah, so Jean hadn’t paid much attention to her besides giving her a once-over way back when with that whole, ‘Boss wanted to find out if she really was the one who’d killed his buddy Hughes’ trick where he destroyed that pig’s body and Jean helped get Ross into hiding. 

Then he had a chance to talk to her again – well; she’d contacted him at the store. Clandestine, sure, since she was supposed to be _dead_ and all, but still, he hadn’t thought much about it. There was a war on and it wasn’t like he’d be getting a lot of anything while that was going on. 

It wasn’t ‘til after the dust settled and the miracle cure happened – Jean still didn’t know enough about alchemy to understand just what Doc Marcoh had done. Looked like he was doing that thing healers did in books – laying their hands on – and that was pretty much it. And then, Jean could feel his butt again. And the pin prick in his big toe. And he could actually _move_ his legs. 

Not well. No, but they _moved_ and then he had to go through therapy to learn how to walk and stand and shit again (okay, so he didn’t have to learn that but getting on and off the john was damned _hard_ work). And Jean had his own little cheerleading team – Breda and sometimes Fuery and Hawkeye’s pal, Catalina (with her nice rack) and phone calls from the Boss and visits from Ross, too. She was there the day Jean walked by himself using those parallel bars. 

And she was there the first time he had an erection. 

Yeah, she walked in with a lollipop in her mouth and at first, Jean didn’t even notice, but his dick sure did – took in that soft slurping sound and the way her cheeks hollowed out and _daaaaamn_ but it didn’t cause a reaction. And at first, Jean wasn’t quite sure what was going on – yeah, it’d been that long – and when he realized, those floppy therapy pants hid absolutely nothing. 

He counted himself lucky Ross didn’t notice or pretended she didn’t notice, one of the two, just encouraged him on with his walking and the pain of all those exercises sure took the starch out of Jean’s dick pretty quickly. And when Ross left for the day, she patted his shoulder like she always did but this time, she leaned down a little closer to whisper in his ear, “You can save that ‘til the day you walk out of here on two feet.” 

Jean managed to hide the reaction with a quick grin that wasn’t a leer. “Yeah? You gonna bring the suckers?” 

Ross smiled right back. “As many as you want.” With that, she sauntered on out of the therapy room, swishing her butt behind her.

Jean blinked. Little Jean reacted. And both of them were in agreement – a whole hell of a lot of lollipops – and other sucking, too.


End file.
